


phone numbers

by Merekyg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Trouble, Cutting, Depression, Internet Friends, Other, Phone numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: so....I got in trouble..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeshow_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/gifts).



> I really needed to post this to explain why I wont be on here for a while...

ok so on Friday,  this past Friday (3/3/17) I asked my mom f I could text one of my friends.....

her name is Dee and I met her on here Ao3.

my mom said sure I could text her, so I was really happy in addition to how happy I already was.

**but what my mom didn't know was that I met Dee over the internet.**

my mom found out that I had given my number to a "stranger" over the internet and she was _**PISSSED.**_

I had deleted Dee's number before she took my phone and basicly went though it and did a 'raid'.

she was really mad because I gave her my number and I ad also given another person my number.....

 

but what my mom doesn't understand is that Dee gave me her number so I could talk to her whenever I wanted to cut myself and commit suicide....because she is my friend ad she helps me feel better.

I don't have a lot of time to really..explain everything,,this is really ment for Dee to read...

Dee I'm not ignoring you..i cant text you any more but when I get my phone back hopfully I can message you and explain everything to you more clearly....

Dee you're one of my best internet friends and I love you, I swear I'm not ignoring you...

I just don't think I'm getting my phone back anytime soon. :(

soo..goodbye for now..we'll message on pintrist once (if) I get my phone back

I'm sorry :'(

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete this eventually but after Dee sees it.....
> 
> she needs to...(I'm sorry!)


End file.
